pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG137: The Symbol Life
Battle Frontier |jsongs2 =Pokémon Counting Song |songs =Unbeatable |michars =Factory Head Noland, Sergio, Scott |local =Hoenn Battle Factory |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Jessie's Wobbuffet, James' Chimecho, Ash's Charizard, May's Munchlax (flashback), Noland's Articuno (temporary) |major =Ash's Charizard knows DragonBreath and Overheat. Ash earns the Knowledge Symbol. Ash receives the Frontierfolio. |b1 =Knowledgesymbol.png }} is the 45th episode of Pokémon: Advanced Battle. Episode Plot Before the battle, Ash rides Charizard to see his strength. It swoops down and up, showing his power. It uses Flamethrower, with Ash and his friends amazed. He certainly is much stronger from its time in Charific Valley. May wonders why Ash left Charizard there, so Brock tells her he sent him to Liza to build up strength. Ash's Charizard uses DragonBreath, proving his strength, and flies up. Team Rocket sees Charizard and Meowth proposes to have lunch and see the battle, while Jessie thinks when Articuno is tired with battling, they need to snatch it. Meowth asks her what happens if Articuno wins, so Jessie tells Charizard is their target, then. The gang, Sergio and Scott come to the Battle Factory's arena. Noland appears, telling Ash he won't hold back and calls Articuno. Ash sends Charizard for this battle. The gang leaves for the stands to get a better view. Team Rocket stands on the roof and Meowth tells his plan. They will open the hole, and as soon as Articuno is near, they'll send the web to capture it and go away in the balloon. The battle is about to start - the roof is opening, to give Articuno and Charizard space. Team Rocket falls down from the roof and go to capture Articuno. Articuno attacks with Ice Beam, freezing them and Charizard unfreezes them with Flamethrower. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, blasting them off. The battle begins - Articuno and Charizard fly off. Charizard starts with Flamethrower and Articuno counters with Ice Beam, but Flamethrower hits Articuno and knocks it down. Articuno flies up, so Charizard attacks with Flamethrower again, but Articuno evades the attack. Articuno dives in, so Charizard flies to it. Articuno uses Mist, dimming Charizard's vision and knocking him out. Articuno dives, so Charizard uses DragonBreath, though Articuno dodges the attack. Still, one attack hits Articuno. Charizard goes for it, but Articuno gains its balance and flies off. Articuno uses Ice Beam, hitting Charizard, but with little effect. Charizard attacks with Flamethrower, but Articuno dodges and uses Steel Wing against him. Charizard is hit and falls down. Charizard stands up, so Articuno uses Water Pulse. Charizard was unable to fly and gets hit by the attack. Scott tells May, Max and Brock Noland waited for the opportunity that Articuno was able to attack Charizard directly, while evading Charizard's attacks. Charizard stands up, but seems weak. Ash has no choice - he remembers that Charizard learned to use a move only by himself, but thinks it is soon to use that move. Articuno uses Ice Beam - though Charizard was able to evade, he still got hit and got its wing frozen. Next, Articuno uses Water Pulse on the ice, destroying it to pieces and hitting Charizard. Charizard and Articuno fly off. Articuno attacks with Ice Beam and Water Pulse, creating some ice and destroying it to pieces, so Charizard uses Flamethrower to negate the attack, but fails and is hurt. Articuno flies above Charizard, so Charizard flies to Articuno, using Overheat to melt the ice on his wing and flies up. Charizard launches the attack and Articuno counters with Water Pulse, causing an explosion. Articuno charges, using Steel Wing to hit Charizard. Articuno uses Steel Wing once more to attack, but Charizard grabs its wings, stopping its attack and using Seismic Toss to push Articuno on the ground. Charizard is on the ground and Articuno stands up. Sergio calls that Noland is the victor, but Noland tells him to wait - Articuno falls down and Charizard stands up. Therefore, Ash wins the battle. Ash and Noland compliment Articuno and Charizard. Noland is impressed by Ash's victory and Sergio presents Ash the Battle Factory Symbol - a Knowledge Symbol. Also, Noland gives Ash a Frontierfolio - a case for Ash's symbols of the Battle Frontier. Articuno flies away, with Noland saying goodbye to it. Ash goes to do the same to Charizard, though he is burned by Charizard's Flamethrower. Scott tells Ash he should go to the Battle Arena. Max sees that it is not far from here, so Ash is tempted to continue. Charizard flies off and the gang leaves the Battle Factory. Trivia *Featured Pokémon: Spoink, Whismur, Beldum *This episode marks the first time that a legendary Pokémon has been defeated in a one-on-one battle with a non-legendary Pokémon. *This is the only Frontier Brain challenge that is dubbed by 4Kids. *This episode's title is based on the phrase Simple living. *This is the last episode in which Greg Abbey plays Scott. Mistakes *Before the battle is about to begin, Scott says that he will finally see Ash battle. However, Scott was the referee of Ash's battle against Agatha just a few episodes ago. *When Articuno hits Charizard's wingtip with Ice Beam, there are three frames where Charizard has two left wings: one that is already frozen and one that is not. *When Charizard is first hit by Ice Beam, Max states that since Charizard is a Fire-type, it should have no effect. This is untrue as Ice-type attacks on Fire-type Pokémon are not very effective, not ineffective. In addition, since Charizard is also part Flying, Ice Beam should do normal damage. *Articuno's eyes did not turn "swirly" when it was knocked out, they merely stayed closed when it collapsed. Gallery Category:Pokémon: Advanced Battle Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes featuring Ash receiving a Frontier Symbol Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Masashi Sogo Category:Episodes storyboarded by Jōji Shimura Category:Episodes directed by Keizō Nakamura Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda